As the features of terminals such as personal computers, laptops, mobile phones, etc. are becoming diverse, those terminals are now implemented as multimedia players with complex functions including taking photos or videos, playing music or video files, gaming, receiving broadcasts, and so on. Terminals may be classified into mobile terminals and stationary terminals according to their mobility.
Most people use their mobile terminals, carrying them around while they are out and about. For this reason, it will be difficult for them to provide electricity to the mobile terminals from external sources. That is, a battery embedded in a mobile terminal is used as a power supply for the mobile terminal. If the user wants to run the mobile terminal for a long time, without gaining power from external sources, the battery's capacity needs to be increased or the mobile terminal's power consumption needs to be reduced.
The mobile terminal has a display module for displaying information processed by it to the user. The display module, among the components of the mobile terminal, consumes a considerably high amount of power. Accordingly, reducing the power consumption of the display module can greatly reduce the power consumption of the mobile terminal.